board8fandomcom-20200216-history
User of the Year 2012
User of the Year 2012 was Board 8's tenth annual UotY competition, hosted by th3l3fty. User of the Year 2012 Final List 1. Sir Chris 2. WiggumFan267 3. AlecTrevelyan006 4. BIGPUN9999 5. Ed Bellis 6. NioraptH 7. CommodoreTN 8. RPGLord95 9. Cokes 10. XIII_rocks 11. Tom Bombadil 12. KingBartz 13. X_Dante_X 14. Procrastinater 15. Lockes Ragnarok 16. MrSmartGuy 17. FFDragon 18. TheRock1525 19. Team Rocket Elite 20. Silver_Ermine 21. Justin_Crossing 22. GenesisSaga 23. Luster Soldier 24. Princess Anri 25. CrimsonOcean 26. Ayvuir 27. MajinZidane 28. Mer 29. voltch 30. foolmo 31. Sess 32. SHINE GET 64 33. ZaziGuado 34. ctesjbuvf 35. SBell0105 36. DpObliVion 37. Lopen 38. Regaro_Ukiera 39. KleenexTissue50 40. ExThaNemesis 41. TheKnightOfNee 42. LeonhartFour 43. KamikazePotato 44. SEP 45. Sir Cobain 46. Chrono1219 47. Caelus 48. neonreaper 49. red13n 50. KCF0107 51. fetus 52. Forceful Dragon 53. edwardsdv 54. Icehawk 55. SuperAngelo128 56. Jeff Zero 57. HeroicGammaRay 58. Dr_Football 59. Drakeryn 60. masterplum 61. HanOfTheNekos 62. GuessMyUserName 63. agasonex 64. UltimaterializerX 65. swirldude 66. KommunistKoala 67. Ngamer64 68. TheKoolAidShoto 69. Heroic Mario 70. fr0q 71. snowcampsoldier 72. metroid composite 73. thundersheep 74. WalrusJump 75. GANON1025 76. Aecioo 77. Heroic Palmer 78. Haguile 79. GDiffuser 80. Naye745 81. DSRage 82. Dorobou 83. Menji76 84. Chronic1000 85. Coffee Ninja 86. GrapefruitKing 87. CycloReaper 88. VincentLauw 89. transience 90. rammtay 91. JaKyL25 92. BBallman7 93. Xcarvenger 94. Giggsalot 95. Grand Kirby 96. sephsblade 97. ShadowHalo17 98. SantaRPG 99. nintendogirl1 100. GTM 101. Articuno2001 102. th3l3fty 103. MoogleKupo141 104. Ness26 105. War13104 106. warning_crazy 107. JeffreyRaze 108. ZenOfThunder 109. Silverliner182V 110. jdizzy156 111. Paratroopa1 112. The Raven 2 113. dragon22391 114. Bonetail 115. tazzyboyishere 116. PrivateBiscuit1 117. Maniac64 118. Naomi_Diamond 119. TheCodeisBosco 120. DigitalIncision 121. RayDyn 122. SephirothG 123. SpeedYoshi 124. Jukkie 125. The Utility Man 126. Wanglicious 127. Emporer_Kazbar 128. PrinceKaro 129. meisnewbie 130. HaRRicH 131. Zea 132. Zylo the wolf 133. Raka_Putra 134. Dilated Chemist 135. Daranix 136. ertyu 137. Theo72 138. FAHtastic 139. GenesisTwilight 140. charmander6000 141. Surskit 142. dowolf 143. Fett0001 144. RappinHobo9292 145. BrettEagles 146. Not_Wylvane 147. ScorpionX3 148. JONALEON1 149. Seginustemple 150. EndOfDiscOne 151. Gr8CyberMonkey 152. Janus5000 153. mcflubbin 154. YetAnothrShadow 155. blindhobo13 156. KanzarisKelshen 157. shadosneko 158. Xiahou Shake 159. Psycho_Kenshin 160. Luis_Sera89 161. leo3leo 162. Colegreen_c12 163. Revenus 164. Anagram 165. agesboy 166. Peace__Frog 167. SensiShadeSlaye 168. LordoftheMorons 169. SSBDarren64 170. Inviso 171. Link the Midgit 172. Mac Arrowny 173. swordz9 174. SubDeity 175. Bidoof 176. Haste_2 177. Dark_Spiral 178. azuarc 179. Vlado 180. Durandi 181. TimJab 182. mnkboy907 183. GranzonEx 184. Me_Pie_Three 185. bbbtime 186. User728 187. StifledSilence 188. GameBopAdv 189. Diet Water 190. MycroProcessor 191. Xbyte 192. Sceptilesolarbeam 193. Iamdead7 194. tcaz2 195. Pokewars 196. Biolizard28 197. Andel 198. vcharon 199. RevolverSaro 200. MartinFF7 201. Takfloyd_mkII__ 202. SuperNiceDog 203. Shenti_Reborn 204. FFaddict1313 205. DarkFalconX 206. NoName999 207. linkhatesganon 208. Omega 209. crazyisgood 210. KJH 211. Whirlybird 212. WishMeLuck915 213. Liquid Wind 214. catastrophy15 215. LinkMarioSamus 216. MWC 217. 20three 218. Strahax 219. maplejet 220. MegaWentEvil Results Round 8 # +31 Sir Chris # +1 WiggumFan267 # -32 AlecTrevelyan006 Victory Speech Sir Chris Gives a Speech and Plots: UotY Victory Speech. Achromatic | Posted 4/4/2012 7:51:54 PM I am just going to start with the fact that I am a very weird guy. In a way I have wanted to win User of the Year for a very long time but now that I have won it I don’t quite know why. I guess I just like winning things. I can’t say that I am like Yoblazer where the victory itself means a lot to me, it is more in the details where I derive my satisfaction. I sat down at my computer yesterday and the first thing I noticed was Alec saying my victory was well deserved and long overdue. That meant a lot to me. I don’t think a lot of people really get why anyone would follow User of the Year or why anyone would want to win it. It has nothing to do with User of the Year, it just is a good chance for amazing people like Alec to give me praise I don’t think I deserve sometimes. User of the Year is nothing but a collection of people telling other people how they feel about them through their votes. For example, Zea and Maria like to mock everyone for their enjoyment. If that doesn’t shine through in User of the Year I don’t think you were paying attention very well. Not to steal The Rock’s gimmick but it is about the people. The people behind the votes. On this little message board of ours I have always been lucky to have great friends. People like Red who I’ve known from way before I ever knew what a GameFAQs even was. I remember back in 2003 I made TheCalmness and DP my advisors for god knows what. I wonder if DP even remembers that. I remember bonding with Wigs over my AP History questions I did for bonuses in the Survivor contest I took over for MWIS. Alec I first knew on from the baseball board and when I saw him posting here it blew my mind that a person could be on two message boards at once for some weird reason. It shows Alec’s great patience that he can count me as a friend even after all of the one sided conversations we have had in regards to board 8 baseball. I am passionate, and that is probably the only kind word I can say for my behavior about that project at times. Since I have been coming to board 8 regularly for nine years now I could make this a very long post highlighting a lot of people, but I don’t find much of a need to do all that, I just wanted to make sure I included my fellow finalists in here and thank both of them for the tremendous amounts of content and sheer fun they have brought to the board. It is them, along with so many others, that made me decide to stay year after year on this board like I have nowhere else. 9 years later very little about me is the same. I like completely different things, I have moved several times, and I am very glad to say I am not the same person who clicked on board 8 for the first time. I love this place. I don’t regret a second I’ve spent here. I think everything in life is what you make of it. I feel I’ve learned a lot because of board 8 about the world and about people. I have had fun, I have found my motivation to pursue my dreams, and I have learned so much about being a better person. For many the idea of those last two would seem laughable about a message board to which I would say it seems I am just awesome at taking opportunities in unexpected places! So all of that sappy and boring stuff said I have won User of the Year which means to keep all of the dozens of people I rallied quiet I must appease them. Appeasing rallied people isn’t easy, just ask XIII! It takes a lot of different promises being kept and what I like to call dynamic bribing. You see XIII’s rookie mistake was that he begged and pleaded with people, which just isn’t smart. No, what you must do to be successful is offer them cool stuff and then fulfill these bribes to the fullest extent! Only then will people keep their silence. So, in a completely unrelated segment, here is what I am going to do because I won User of the Year: 1. I am going to host User of the Year next year, assuming that I am still here and am not a shell of myself or something along those lines. Lefty will be kept on as his tallying is very useful, but that will be his only involvement in User of the Year. This is not an indictment on Lefty but I don’t think anyone wants him to run it and so it shall be. Sess and Ulti are of course welcome to pitch me ideas about changes and ways to improve it in general, as I know them to both be very creative people. 2. From today until December 31st there are going to be 100 Doom updates. You saw that number correctly. To make sure that this is accomplished I have been playing through a game of Yellow in order to establish events that need to take place. Don’t worry though, there is still going to be a lot of random blood and Doom speeches. 3. When I fix my computer I will be completing my Top Ten Gaming Memories list. This actually would have been accomplished a while ago but I am not very good at fixing my computer. 4. Before the year is out I am going to have a polished completed book. I am going to share this book with Board 8 for free rather than charge all of you money for reading high quality stuff. You are welcome. 5. I am going to do a My Little Ponies Watchthrough topic because a lot of people who voted for me like the show. If I don’t like it I will do several Doom spinoffs where he maims and brutally murders the cast of said show. Either way, someone is going to be happy with me! 6. You guys like Pokemon, right? Me too! I will do a ranking topic of every single Pokemon, all 649 of the little (and big!) guys. Oh, and guess what? There’s going to be a guessing prize~ 7. I am going to be hosting a Doctor Doom Travels Through Kanto themed Mafia game with the most epic flavor a mafia game has ever had. That’s a promise. Category:User of the Year